From This Moment On
by SssuperB
Summary: A look into Derek and Addison's wedding day. oneshot. Addek obviously.


**A/N:** This was written for the cobrasss LJ fic challenge. I hope you all enjoy it. Please R & R.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine obviously.

* * *

Addison Forbes Montgomery stood nervously before a mirror in one of the luxurious rooms of the Hilton Pearl River hotel as her best friend and maid of honor, Savannah, made finishing adjustments to her dress.

Millions of conflicting emotions surged through her body and Addison tried her best to suppress them, not wanting to face her inner turmoil at that moment. In hopes of accomplishing this, she focused on each item of her apparel. When that didn't work, she began to go over her list of necessities for the day's festivities for what could easily be the hundredth time that day.

Something old: the delicate drop pearl necklace and matching earrings that had belonged to her mother.

Something new: her custom made, satin silk dress by Vera Wang, her tiara veil with an embroidered string of flowers on its edge, and her white satin ankle-strap heels by Manolo Blahnik.

Something borrowed: the fourteen karat diamond bracelet that graced her wrist from Derek's sister, Emily.

Something blue: the sapphire anklet she wore around her slender leg in addition to the garter she had wrapped around her thigh.

Going over the list and thinking about each item individually hadn't really bothered her, but as she stood there looking at herself in the mirror with all the pieces put together, it finally hit her; today was her wedding day. Addison Forbes Montgomery, former band geek and Star Wars fan, was getting **married**. _This all has to be a dream, right?_

It had all happened so fast. One minute, they were having a cup of coffee in the hospital cafeteria, the next, out on their first real date. Dating was followed by a marriage proposal under the stars in Central Park, and now she stood before the mirror on her wedding day, dressed and ready, but unexpectedly consumed with an enormous amount of doubt and anxiety, wondering if she was making the right decision.

_What if Derek doesn't love me? What if one day, he'll wake up, find that I'm still that unwanted little girl I was in high school and realize that I'm not the one for him_?

She was certain she would love him forever. She knew from the way her heart started racing at his mere presence, from the way his smile made her body melt, from the way nothing else in the world mattered when she was with him. She just didn't know if he felt the same way about her, and how could she know for sure?

Addison sighed and wrung her hands together. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave herself a weak smile as if that would reassure her somehow.

Addison knew she was still in the middle of her residency. She was only beginning to start her medical career. She wasn't ready to get married or to start a family; she didn't have the time to.

"Sav? I can't do this," she said suddenly, breaking the silence the two women had fallen into.

"What are you talking about, Addie? You are working this dress like no other."

"No, Savvy. I'm talking about the wedding. I can't go through with it. It's too soon. I'm not ready to be someone's wife. I—"

"Addie…" Savannah said softly, cutting her off and then spun Addison around to look at her. "It's normal to have pre-wedding jitters; we all get it."

"Sav, what if I'm not ready for this? What if **we're** not ready for this? Don't you think it's too soon? Our careers have barely even begun to start."

"You two have known each other for almost two years now and you've waited months for this day to come. If you weren't ready, you wouldn't be here right now. Just follow your heart, Add," Sav said, trying her best to reassure her friend.

Addison silently stared at Sav and nodded slowly, still unsure about all the changes today would bring. She let out a sigh. She could only hope that she was doing the right thing by marrying Derek.

Derek & Addison

Derek Shepherd stood before the altar in his Armani tuxedo in the garden of the Hilton Pearl River. He held his hands tightly behind his back as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. His mind was wandering elsewhere as the guests arrived, mingled, and took their seats.

He couldn't remember a time when he had been more nervous than today. Everything he had experienced could not compare to the feeling he had at this moment. Going to his high school prom, taking the medical board exams, even proposing to Addison; none of those held a candle to the fluttering feeling he had in the pit of his stomach right now.

All the mystery, all the possibilities, all the things he could do **wrong** filled his thoughts. Derek just couldn't get his mind off of the endless, unanswered questions.

_What is Addie doing right now? What does she look like? What is going through her mind? Is she as nervous as I am?_

_Is everything going to run smoothly? Is everyone going to have a good time? Will the rest of her family like me? Will the rest of my family like her?_

_What if I do something wrong; forget my vows, kiss her too long, step on her dress?_

Derek yearned to talk to Addison, to see her, to hold her. He knew that only she could take his mind off of everything. She had always had that affect on him. Only her beauty melted everything around him, only her intelligence erased all his worries, only her touch sent that tingling feeling throughout his entire body.

Derek almost couldn't believe that after today, she would be his. Not that she was an object to be owned, because she wasn't. Addison deserved better than that. But she would be his; Addison Forbes Montgomery would be his wife.

It all seemed so surreal, like it was a mere figment of his imagination. Everything that was happening, the future they would share together; it had all been a dream out of reach until now, and it was hard to register that it was actually happening.

Suddenly, a hand waved in Derek's face, breaking him from his silent reverie. He turned and found Mark, his best friend and best man.

"Hey man, are you alright? You seem kind of out of it," he said as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well, you should stop spacing out because we're going to start soon."

Mark walked away and took his place next to Weiss, leaving Derek with his thoughts once again.

He took a deep breath. This was it, the beginning of a new chapter in his life. What lay ahead excited him and scared him all at once. His palms got sweaty and he counted silently to himself, in hopes that it'd distract him. _1…2…3…_

The music began to play.

Derek & Addison

Addison walked across the grass with her spring bouquet in one hand and her father's arm in the other. All eyes were on her which didn't make her any less nervous. She did her best to put up a smile while the amount of butterflies in her stomach seemed to increase with every step she took.

As she slowly walked, she searched the faces in the crowd, trying to find someone, something, to calm her nerves and take her worries away. She found nothing; she still didn't know. She continued to walk, a fake smile still written upon her face. She finally reached the end of the row of chairs where the aisle began, and turned to face the altar.

There he was, Derek, standing at the altar, his gaze fixed on her. Their eyes met and for a split second she couldn't read him, but a smile grew on his face, his eyes overflowed with joy, and she just knew. She was making the right decision.

Derek watched her as she made her way down the aisle, his eyes never leaving her. His questions had vanished, his worries gone. At the first sight of her smile, everything around him had disappeared. All he could see was her; her eyes that reflected the scenery, her hair illuminated by the sun, her smile that brightened up the day. To him, Addison was the epitome of perfection.

She finally stood before him, their eyes locked in a passionate and loving gaze. They remained staring at each other for several moments. He looked at her smiling up at him, affection radiating from her eyes, and he just knew. He was meant to be with her and everything was going to be alright.

Derek took Addison's hand and together they walked took their places, and the ceremony began.

Derek & Addison

The wedding ceremony went on, and now it was time for them to exchange their vows. Derek and Addison turned towards one another and stared into each other's eyes, a smile still playing on both of their lips.

"Derek," she began, looking up into his sparkling blue eyes, "today we make a commitment to one another. I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and that I love you with everything that is within me. I promise to be your confidante, your best friend and to share in your hopes and dreams. In recognition of this, I, Addison Forbes Montgomery, take you, Derek Shepherd, to be my husband. With this vow we shall face all of life's obstacles together. I will love you, comfort and encourage you, be open and honest with you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live."

Derek smiled at her as he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and take her into his embrace. She looked so beautiful, standing there as she seemed to glow in the sun's rays. The words that flowed from her lips could not sound more perfect, more elegant.

It was Derek's turn to speak, and all he hoped for was that his words could convey the extent of his true feelings for her.

"Addison, the first time I laid my eyes on you I knew that we would be together. Every moment I spend with you is worth more than anything money could ever buy. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you and how much I adore you. Mere words cannot express my deep love for you. Addison Forbes Montgomery, you are the love of my life and today I pledge myself to you, to be your ever-faithful husband. I give you my mind, my body, and my heart. I promise to love you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Addison looked up at Derek, tears forming in her eyes. When she saw him earlier, smiling at her as she walked down the aisle towards him, she had known that her heart was safe with him. Hearing his declaration of love, she knew that he would love her forever just as she would love him forever.

They exchanged rings, said their I do's, and were pronounced man and wife all the while their hearts soared as both of them had finally found everything they had ever wanted.

Derek and Addison turned to face one another. The words, "You may now kiss the bride," rang out across the garden. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other; their eyes sending silent I love you's to one another. He gave her a smile and leaned in, placing a hand on the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. Their eyes closed as they became lost in the feeling of the other's touch. No longer was there a crowd clapping and cheering. No longer was there people throwing confetti. It was just them, making their first memory as husband and wife; together, as they would for the rest of their lives.

Derek & Addison

The wedding reception took place in the Grand Ballroom of the hotel. Round tables were scattered across the outer edges of the large room, leaving a space in the middle for room to dance.

Everything had been perfect; the food was appetizing and everyone was enjoying themselves. They all talked and danced, engaging in enjoyable conversations with their new family and friends.

The music suddenly faded out and Derek walked up to the microphone and tapped it a couple of times, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him.

"Hello everyone," he said, putting up his hand for a slight wave. "I'd like to take this time to thank everyone for coming here today and joining us in celebrating the wondrous occasion that is our wedding day. We are truly thankful for being able to share this moment in our lives with you, our friends and family." He paused and everyone clapped softly.

When the clapping subsided, Derek turned to look at Addison who was sitting quietly between his sisters and Savvy at one of the tables.

"Addie, I know we've said our vows already, but I just want to tell you again that I love you with all my heart. My love for you is undying and I can't, and won't, stop saying it for the rest of our lives. Everything about you makes my world go round and everything about you keeps my heart beating."

All eyes shifted to Addison which made her blush and look away for a moment.

She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She had finally found everything a girl could ever dream of; true love. She would love him for all eternity and now she knew for sure that he would do the same. Her fantasy had become a reality and although reality is much harder than happily ever after, she knew that together they would be able to overcome anything.

When she looked back up at Derek again, he resumed speaking. "Addison, will you take my hand, begin this lifelong ride with me tonight and let me have this dance?"

He held out his hand in her direction. She smiled at him and gave him a small nod. The music began to play as the two of them walked onto the dance floor, their eyes never once leaving each other's gaze.

_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart._

They met in the middle of the now empty dance floor. He smiled down at Addison as he looked into her green eyes. He captured her lips for a quick, but meaningful kiss before taking her hand into his. He held it to his chest as he snaked a hand around her waist and placed it on the small of her back. She smiled and put her other hand on his shoulder and they began to sway slowly to the music.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

Derek and Addison continued to move back and forth as the music went on. He pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed against each other. She shifted a little and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to rest upon her hips.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you _

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

She rested her head on his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Derek slightly leaned his cheek against hers allowing her warm breath to softly hit his skin. He brought his mouth closer to her ear and whispered quietly, "I love you, Addie." Addison smiled as she felt completely content. She loved the feeling of being enveloped by Derek's strong arms while he told her that he loved her, making her feel as light as air. "I love you too, Derek," she said softly into his neck. "Forever and always."

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

They continued to sway from side to side to the music; their movements almost mimicking each other. They continued to dance, together as one; each refusing to let the other go, just as they would forever.

Derek & Addison

By the end of the day, Derek and Addison were both exhausted. All day they had been surrounded by people, busying themselves with various things and hadn't been spared a moment alone together.

Now they stood silently in the elevator as they rode it up to their honeymoon suite. Derek stood behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Addison had her eyes closed as she leaned her entire body against him.

The elevator door swung open and the two of them stepped off. Addison linked her arm with Derek's and they leisurely walked to their door without a care in the world, just basking in the feeling of being with one another.

They finally reached their destination and Derek pulled out the key card from his coat pocket. He swiped it and the door opened just a crack.

"Mrs. Shepherd," he said with a slight bow.

Before Addison could respond, Derek scooped her up into his arms and began to kiss her neck softly; leaving wet kisses on her skin.

"Derek, put me down before you hurt yourself," she said, giggling.

He shook his head, dismissing her remark. "Are you ready to begin this life with me?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

Addison smiled and nodded. "I've been ready since the day I knew I was in love with you, Derek."

He brought his lips to hers for a quick, sensual kiss as he pushed the door open wider revealing a large, dimly lit room that screamed romance.

Derek kicked the door closed and walked over to the bed where he set Addison down gently onto her back. He lay down beside her; propping himself up on one elbow.

Nothing was said as Derek and Addison lay there on the bed and stared at each other with small smiles on their faces. They studied each other's features, admired every curve, memorized the way the lights in the room enhanced their beauty. All this so they could forever have this memory imprinted in their minds.

Derek made the first move by leaning over and kissing her; starting at her lips and working his way down. His hand rested on her stomach and gradually worked its way up to cup her breast through the dress as his lips went further down her neck and to her chest, as far as her dress would allow.

They took things slow, knowing that they would be able to do this for the rest of their lives, knowing that this was just about them promising to love each other forever.

Soon, all clothes were shed and Derek was left hovering above her as his lips ravished every inch of Addison exposed to him. He finally pulled away and looked lovingly into her eyes while he placed a hand on her cheek. He brushed away a lock of her hair and captured her lips with his as he pushed himself inside her.

They set an easy pace for themselves; drawing out every sensation from their movements and friction caused by their bodies sliding against one another. Derek buried his face in Addison's hair and began to quicken his motions. Not long after, they both called out the other's name as the both of them came over the edge together.

They lay in each other's arms, breathless and contented. Derek's arm draped over her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

This is where they belonged; together, where they felt more at home than anywhere else. This wasn't just Derek. This wasn't just Addison. This was Derek and Addison Shepherd as it should be from this moment on.


End file.
